


Just A Scratch

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: When you come home wounded, Sid gets worried about you.





	Just A Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: blood, a mention of violence/stabbing

Blood dripped down from your chest, as you slowly walked towards the hideout.

You knew it hadn’t been a good idea to run an errand for Fish, her delusional client had become suspicious and had tried to stab you. You had run away from the scene before he could do anything else, leaving the package and the money behind. You already knew Fish wouldn’t like the news.

Fortunately your wound wasn’t too bad and you knew you wouldn’t die from it. But it still hurt, the pain tingled around it and when you finally reached the hideout, pushing the back door open didn’t exactly feel pleasant. You catched your breath with leaning against the kitchen counter for a moment, before dragging yourself to your room and searching bandages to patch yourself up. But before you found anything, there was a knock on your door.

“Hey Y/N, is everything alright? There’s blood on your door and on the kitchen counter.” you heard the muffled and worried voice of Sid say and you sighed.

“I’m fine, blondie. That crazy client tried to stab me but he missed, I just have a little scratch on me which bleeds more than it’s supposed to.” you reassured him and he was quiet for a moment.

“Can I come in and see?” he asked and you considered his words for a moment. Sid had always taken care of you, when almost everyone else in the gang didn’t care about you one bit. You didn’t know why, but he was always comforting you if someone had made you feel bad and usually stood up for you if someone from the gang tried to threaten you. And you felt warm and safe because of it, so you slowly opened the door, Sid deserved to see why you’re bleeding.

The blood had almost completely turned your white shirt into red, which caused a scent of blood fill your room. The wound itself had stopped bleeding some minutes ago, but your shirt stained everything it touched, so that’s why Sid had known to come up to check on you.

“A little scratch, huh?” he mumbled and you shrugged, turning back to your drawer and pulling your bandaging supplies out.

“This is part of the life we’re living.” you sighed and Sid grabbed your bandages from your hand, beckoning you to sit down.

“It shouldn’t be. Not for you.” he shook his head as he leaned down to clean your wound, and you bit your lip.

“I don’t have anywhere else to go, and Fish would kick me out if I wouldn’t do anything for her.” you muttered and hissed when Sid started to clean your wound. Sid didn’t answer anything at first, focusing on cleaning your injury.

“If it was possible right now, I’d take you out myself. Nancy also thinks that living here - in this place with all of us - is too dangerous for you, and sooner or later you’ll get yourself killed.” his eyes avoided yours and he sighed. “I’m in debt for Mooney right now. She set us free from jail and from being lab rats. And that’s why I can’t save you from these people here.” he looked up at you briefly, before taking a bandage aid from the package and carefully putting it on your wound.

“Don’t you think I know all of that?” you whispered, taking a gentle hold of Sid’s hand. “Of course you can’t leave Fish. At least not now, when all this is going on. But sooner or later, Fish won’t need you as much as before, she’s wanting an army of people like her. And I don’t think that in that point, she cares if one - or two - leaves her gang. And even if she does, we don’t have to tell her about us leaving.”

You managed to smile at Sid for a moment, before taking a deep breath and standing up. You pulled your hand off from Sid’s, but he took a hold of your hand again.

“I promise you, that when all this is over - I’ll take you out from this life.” he muttered, you smiled at him and nodded.

“Thank you, Sid.”


End file.
